st gloriana
by M.G Bobby
Summary: a fanfic about nothing, a spin off version of girls und panzer, a sitcom, like motto love love
1. Chapter 1 pilot

The sky has been pouring down with rain over ark royal since yesterday and the heavy pitter-patter of rain isn't helping Darjeeling from getting her mind to work.

Peaking around the corner of the office door was orange and Assam,

"She's been sitting their all day, I'm a little concerned" said orange

"well she can't go outside since its raining" Assam responded

"hmm" Darjeeling raised her head, "you know I can hear you two"

"OH CRAP!" said Orange and Assam simultaneously

Assam then accidentally tripped and bumped into orange, bringing both of them falling down to the ground with a CRASH!,

Darjeeling chuckled at the sight of her two best friends,

"Stop laughing, its not funny" Assam said while getting up

"maybe a little" Darjeeling said to herself

"Darjeeling-sama you been in your office for too long" said Orange

Darjeeling: "and that's because I need to plan for the upcoming united tankery festival that the school going to be hosting but I cant seem to think of any ideas"

"Wait, were going to host the UTF, I thought Black Forrest or Oarai was going to host it this year" said Assam

Orange curiously said:"When were you going to tell us?"

"after I'm done of course" replied Darjeeling

"What ideas do you currently have" said Orange

"I have a friendly tank match,food stores,shows and sport events" Darjeeling replied

"inst that just the same as the previous festivals" said Assam mockingly

"I know I can cook for the guests"Darjeeling enthusiastically said

"NO!" Orange and Assam cried out

"Why don't we help you" Orange offered ,"like the English says, no woman is an island"

"I gotta go" said Assam, trying to make a cunning escape to the door

"oh no you don't" Orange responded and swiftly yanks Assam back in

Assam lurched back back on to her seat, "I'm hungry" she moaned, "and we've been here for hours"

"keep working, we just need a few more ideas, then were done" Orange replied before getting back to work

"But I'm hungryyyy, I cant think on a empty stomach"

Darjeeling looked at her watch, "actually I wouldn't mind getting something to eat and it is almost 10:30pm"

"but Darjeeling-sama we-"

"no buts" Darjeeling said to orange

Assam with such happiness of the news jumped up and yelled out "YAY"

"Come on Orange" Darjeeling said as she making her to the door with Assam

"urghhh" orange reluctantly got up and dragged herself slowly towards the door

"I'm waiting" Darjeeling said, crossing her arms and tapping floor

"oh good their still opened" Darjeeling said in relief

"WELCOME TO JACK'S FASTFOOD PLACE" said the waitress "what can I get you"

"I'll have just have a diet coke and small fries" Darjeeling said

"I'll have the same as her", "If I eat like Darjeeling-sama, then I can have the same figure as her" Orange thought to herself

"I want a triple cheese burger with four slices of bacon, extra cheese,grilled bun and large portion of chunky chips drizzled with tomato sauce oh also five potato cakes please"

Darjeeling and orange looked at Assam with amazement that she could eat all that

"coming right up"said the waitress

"urghhh,arghhh my stomach hurt" Assam moaned as she was stumbling around street pathway

"come on lets get you home" Darjeeling said while she puts arm around her, trying to keep her up

"I told you not to eat to much, the hardest point was seeing you scoff down a triple cheeseburger "Orange said to Assam

"I cant help it, it taste so good,ughhh" Assam moaned again, "can we sit down please"

Darjeeling, spotting a bench started helping Assam towards it

a huge rumble of clanking of gears and a roaring engine could be heard, "Hey what's that sound" asked Orange

A faint object could be seen going at 22km coming their way, as the object came closer a figure could be seen on of it, she had long brown hair,glasses,average height and build

"It looks like a crusader"said Darjeeling

"must be a rescue party,urghhh"Assam jokingly said

the object started to slow down and made a complete stop, the girl on the tank yelled out "hey, you guys need a lift?"

"yyeesss"Assam moaned, raising her hand

"hop in"the girl kindly said

The Assam's room's door slowly opened with a couple of creek's

Darjeeling and Orange tiredly lifting Assam around their shoulders back into her room

"she's heavy" Orange said while trying her best to not collapse

"hey, I'm not heavy" Assam defending her weight

Darjeeling switching on the light noticed something that caught her eye on the mantle piece, it was a box covered in red wrapping paper with yellow polka dots and a tag attached to it

Darjeeling instantly knowing what it is went to get it but as soon she did that Assam and Orange fell to the ground, CRASH!

Darjeeling using the time when her friends we're getting up quickly hid the box under some cloths lying on a chair

"what did you do that for" orange said while rubbing a bruise on her head

"oh, I thought I had a pimple" replied Darjeeling as she pointed to a small mirror on the mantle

"Darjeeling-sama getting a pimple that's a first" Orange thought to herself

Darjeeling reached out her hand and placed it on Orange's bruise, "does it hurt"

"Just a little" Orange whispered, looking into Darjeeling eyes

The room was silent until the sound Assam's snoring

"she's a fast sleeper" said Darjeeling

"yeah" Orange replied

"come on lets not disturb her" Darjeeling then started walking to the door

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Authors note**

 **This is my first time of writing a fanfic so go easy on me any ways I would really appreciate any reviews and stuff that I should be better on**

 **hope you enjoy**

 **next chapter maybe in a week or two**


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis: It's pekoe' birthday and Darjeeling has organised her surprise birthday party but will it go to plan with the upcoming stress of the tankery festival and Assam losing pekoe's present

Scene 1  
The gentle Sunday morning sunlight shined upon Darjeeling face  
Her eyes slowly opened  
"AAAAUUOHHH"Darjeeling yawned as she turned over, nearly falling out of bed  
"I should really get a bigger bed, Still, perfect day to spend pekoe's birthday on" she thought to herself  
She got up got and started to make herself some tea until...

The sound of her phone rang

"who could be ringing me this early in the morning"  
Darjeeling put down her favourite teacup and tiredly went to get her phone, still exhausted from last night

She picked up her phone to answer it but before she could the call ended  
"Oh shoot, I really hate it when that happens"

Darjeeling reluctantly called them back, much more preferring a quiet morning drinking her tea and reading her romance novel

"Hello" she said into her phone

"Darjeeling, thank god it's you, I can't seem to find pekoe's birthday present" it was Assam

"I put pekoe's present under some cloths on your chair, after you recklessly put something like that in a place were pekoe could of seen it and she nearly did!"replied Darjeeling

"Wait, which pile of cloths did you put it under?" Assam said with a little concern

"The one on that wooden chair next to your desk"replied Darjeeling

"We have a little problem then" said Assam,now sounding very worried

"What happened?"Darjeeling questioned

"I brought it down to the laundry room for cleaning and the laundry lady could of washed it already, could you possibly come and help"replied Assam

"Im on my way now" said Darjeeling tiredly as she went to get out of her pyjamas to get there

Scene 2  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEKOE! All her dorm friends shouted out

"You really didn't have to" Pekoe said with embarrassment

"We insist" said a girl

"Here's my present, open it first

"No open mine first"

"No mine"

"My ones the best, you should open mine"

"Don't listen to them pekoe, open mine" each of the girls shouted out

Pekoe blushing bright red with embarrassment

"Pekoe!" Said one of the senior girl that came out of nowhere, "Darjeeling invited you to the schools senior onsen"

"Wow!, you got invited to the senior onsen, your lucky" one of the girls shouted

"Yeah, it's super hard to get into for non-senior tea garden members!" Another girl shouted, "You should definitely go"

"I shouldn't really, I have too much home work to do"Pekoe said ,still trying to hide her blush

"Pekoe-San you should treat yourself, it's not like that your invited to the senior onsen everyday" said another one of the girls

"I'm waiting for your answer" said the senior calmly

The rest of the girls all stared at pekoe waiting for her answer

"YYEESSS!, thank you"pekoe said and bowing her head down

Scene 3  
"That is a lot of washing machines" Darjeeling said in amazement

"Which one do you think it is in" Assam said

"We're going to have to search them all"  
"I'll take this side you take the other"said Darjeeling

Darjeeling flipped up the lid of the machines, "nope nothing here"

"Hey you wanna here a joke" Assam offered

"If it's a good one" replied Darjeeling

"A man got fed up with himself for being weak,scared and not being taken serious enough so he decided to change himself to look more courageous and bold,he went to the hairdressers to look like that, the hairdresser asked him how does he want to look, the man said I want to look bold, a few minutes later and the hairdresser is done, the man looked himself in the mirror and said WHY AM I BALD I WANTED TO LOOK BOLD, the hairdresser said I thought you said bald

Darjeeling let out a short chuckle

"I think I found it" Darjeeling said leaning over into the machine to get it but...

A girl walked by and seeing what they were doing

Darjeeling quickly got out but a bra got snagged on her ear

"OOOK"said girl sounding a bit suspicious then she continued walking "it's like raiders of the lost Bra"

Darjeeling puzzled on what the girl said

"You said you found it" said Assam

"Nope it's just a red shirt with polka dots"replied Darjeeling

"You've got something there" Assam said smiling while pointing towards Darjeeling's ear

Darjeeling quickly got it off with embarrassment, "this never happened " Darjeeling said to Assam,

"Let's get back to searching" said Assam

Scene 4  
"Wow" Pekoe grasp looking around the onsen

The place was located right on top of ark royals island, giving pekoe a magnificent view, the smooth stone floor, tall bamboo trees, one big bonsai surrounded by white sand, change rooms and a small Japanese tea house gave the onsen a traditional feeling like it was in the Japanese mountains

"The water feels so good" pekoe said with great satisfaction, slowly going into the water, careful not to burn herself  
"It was really nice of Darjeeling-Sama to organise this and to have the whole onsen to myself"  
"Wait where is Darjeeling-Sama I haven't seen her all day"Pekoe thought to herself

Ding, the sound came from pekoe's phone

She picked it up from the edge of the ledge

It was a text from Assam reading:  
Having a bit of trouble, Darjeeling says hi and hopes you enjoy the onsen

"I hope those two are ok" Pekoe thought to herself  
Pekoe then put the phone down but she couldn't quite relax knowing her friends might be in some trouble

"Do you want some tea" said one of the school maids popping around tea house door

"Yes please" replied pekoe

Ding, the sound of the elevator door's opening

"It sure was a rough morning " the girl said, scratching her head as she came out of the elevator

She had short light red pink going down to her shoulder, dressed in st Gloriana's red battle dress, hazel nut eyes, her face covered in tank grease and oil,average height and build

"Oolong-San do you want some tea" the maid once again popping her head around the tea house door

"Yes please" the girl said

"Oh, hi pekoe, I didn't know you were here" Oolong said spotting her before going into the change rooms

Scene 5  
"We done it, we search every washing machine but couldn't find that present"Darjeeling said with exhaustion, "are you sure that you put it here"

"Yes I'm positive, I put it here when I was going out for my morning jog"replied Assam

"Through all the years I known you,since when do you jog"Said Darjeeling

"I don't have this kind of figure doing nothing"

"Pekoe's party is in 1 hour and 20 minutes and I still have stuff to do" said Darjeeling in a anxious voice while she looked at her watch

" that's plenty" Assam replied, her voice sounding calm

"Darjeeling would you please come to the head mistress office" the speakers announce

"What's that about" said Assam curiously

"I don't know" replied Darjeeling

"It could be about your underwear raid a couple of minutes ago" said Assam with a big smile almost about to laugh

"I told you not to talk about it again!" Darjeeling cheeks turning bright red

Assam burst out laughing at Darjeeling, looking like a tomato

"Well,I have to go now" said Darjeeling

"Your leaving me here, there could be spiders and rats here" Assam said

"It's not like I have a choice"replied Darjeeling

"Then how am I suppose to find pekoe's present by myself"Assam sounding a bit unsure

"I'm sure you will find a way, have you heard of this saying, something that is lost will always be in the last place you look" Darjeeling started to walk out of the laundry room

Scene 6  
"That feels so good"said oolong, getting into the onsen, her muscles aching from repairing her crusader, "I forgot to mention, happy birthday pekoe!"

"Thank you oolong-sempai" pekoe said with shyness

"I heard you got invited here by Darjeeling" said oolong.

The gentle delicate aroma of green tea began to fill the air of the onsen

Both of the girls breathed in aroma, there was a moment of silence with a couple of bird cheeps and the steamy water bubbling

"Here's your tea ladies" the maid said kindly, coming out of the tea house, the teas situated on a tray  
The maid began to hand each of them there drinks, "enjoy"

"Thank you" both of them said

"Oolong sipped her tea before saying,"do you think cereal with milk is soup or the cereal is the main meal and milk is just a dressing?"

"What?" Pekoe replied pekoe, sounding very puzzled that anyone would ask something like that

"Well, what do you think it is?" Oolong said

Pekoe started thinking for moment  
"I guess it would be a soup since the word comes from various words meaning to absorbed liquid and that's what cereal does"

Oolong let out a smile

Scene 7  
"Head mistress" said Darjeeling opening the door to the office

The head mistress looked like she was in her 60's, her face was calm, her hair was grey tied up in a bun, wearing a long pink dress and was taller then Darjeeling

She put her teacup down and said, "Darjeeling I wanted to see you about something"

Darjeeling thought to herself, "Could this be about what happened in the laundry room"

"Please sit down" the head mistress said while her hand was motioning to a chair, "tea?"

"Yes please" As soon as Darjeeling sat down, the head mistress began to say, "how is the planning the upcoming tankery festival

"It's been good especially with my friends helping"replied Darjeeling calmly, taking a sip of her tea

"May I come in head mistress" said the schools student council president opening the door  
The president was dressed in the normal school uniform, her hair was light brown going to her shoulders with a black hair band, blue eyes, holding a clip board and has same height as Darjeeling's

"Hello ceylon" the head mistress greeted, "do you want some tea?"

"No thanks, I'm just here to pick up the plan for the festival"replied Ceylon

"Your collecting it now!?" Said Darjeeling, a bit surprised

"The festival is rescheduled for next week as it could coincide with ooarai's anglerfish festival"explained Ceylon

"That's why are called you here Darjeeling" said the head mistress

Darjeeling looked at her watch "50 minutes till pekoe's party" she thought to herself, "excuse me ladies"said Darjeeling calmly getting out of her seat before walking as fast as she can out of door

Scene 8  
"Where can it be" Assam said to herself, walking around the laundry  
She went over to a cupboard and opened it up, "AAARGHH!" Assam screamed, looking at a huge black spider, Assam fell down and hit her head against one of the machines,  
Assam quickly rised up and slam the cupboard door closed, "ouch!" Assam rubbing the back of her head, "this would of never happened if Darjeeling was here"  
Assam glanced over the room," I haven't checked the spare room yet, but their could be spiders in there" she thought to herself  
The girl picked up a broom that was sitting in the corner and made her way to the spare room  
Assam slowly opened the door up and turned on the lights her other hand was holding the broom, ready to smack any spiders  
She let out a sigh, seeing no spiders around she put down the broom

The room contained a couple of baskets with cloths

Assam immediately began searching each of them, "eureka!" She shouted out finding the present

"Ahem"

Assam turned around hearing someone's throat clearing

"Can I help you?" Said the laundry lady

"Um, no I was just finding something"replied Assam

"Rightttt, were you the one stealing people underwear this morning?" Said the laundry lady with suspicion

"No no, that was my friend, well she wasn't actually stealing, we were finding my present for another friend but she accidentally got a bra snagged on her ear" explained Assam, talking quickly

"Sure" the laundry lady sounding more suspicious

"I can prove it" Assam then showed her the present and got one of her bra out of the basket and showed it to her, "see, it has my name on it"

The laundry lady chuckled a bit before saying,"d cup huh"

Assam instantly turned red, "this must be how Darjeeling felt" she thought to herself

Scene 9  
Darjeeling was running as fast as she could through the street back to her room to get the plans, "my feet are killing me" she thought to herself, running in leather school shoes  
She turned a corner to alleyway and soon saw her apartment building, "just a little more" sounding exhausted

Beep beep, her phone rang

She grabbed it from her pocket and answered it, "hello"

"Hi Darjeeling, I finally found pekoe's present, it turns out it was in the spare room" Assam said

"That's great!, I'll meet you at the party them" said Darjeeling huffing and puffing

"where are you?, you sound a bit tired" Assam said sounding concerned

"I'm near my apartment building, it turned out that the tankery festival got moved to another date so I have to give them the plans early" replied Darjeeling  
Darjeeling made a abrupt stop at the entry door reached into her pocket to get her card out to open it, "oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Said Assam

"I must of left my apartment card in my other cloths, I'll call you back later" replied Darjeeling before she hanged up the phone  
She looked back to her watch "42 minutes left" thinking to herself,  
a sudden idea then rushed to her head, Darjeeling ran to the back of the building and leaped over a small blue fence,  
At the back grew a mighty tall oak tree, she thought she could climb it to get to her balcony and get in from there  
As she started climbing, the feeling of being a kid climbing a tree started arising,  
her arm tiredly brought her higher and higher, the rough surface and texture of the tree made it hard on Darjeeling's hand  
A gust of wind sent a chilling feeling down her spine as her hair brushed against the face  
The leaves rattled and shook,the branches swayed from left to right  
Halfway through Darjeeling was getting even more tired,the absence of tea started to wear her down, "nearly there" she thought to herself  
Her arm reached out around the branch that extended to her balcony, she pulled her body up and wrapped her legs around  
Slowly she began to get herself upright and carefully went over to her balcony, balancing herself on the branch like a gymnast would on a balancing beam

The branch didn't quite extend all the way to her balcony thus requiring Darjeeling to jump a metre gap

She looked down to the ground, something she regret as it made her even more nervous  
She took a deep breathe trying to calm herself, her heart was pounding in her chest like it was going to explode and then jumped onto her balcony with a thump!

Her legs trembled for a moment as it hit the floor

Looking at her watch she gasp, "37 minutes left" And quickly slid open her balcony door and rushed over to her desk but accidentally hit foot against coffee table at a amazing speed the shock going through her shoes and can felt by her body

Then picked up the plans before she grabbed her apartment card from her other cloths and went strait out the door

Darjeeling raced down the stairs and as she was turning a corner someone bumped into her with a "thump!"  
"Sorry" both of them apologised

"Assam!, what are you doing here?"said Darjeeling taking a second to realise who it was and sounding surprised

"I thought I could give you a hand but I couldn't see you outside so I came in "replied Assam "and How did you get in?"

"I climbed the tree at the back and used it to get to my room from there"answered Darjeeling,"Well we better get going",then...  
Beep beep, she reached into her pocket and got out her phone, "oh, it's a text"

"Who send it?" Assam wondered

"It's from oolong, she says that pekoe is leaving the onsen and going back to her room"she replied

"That's where her surprise party is!"Assam cried out, "I'll ring the people at the party and see if there done with all the preparations"

"And I'll tell oolong to buy us sometime" said Darjeeling

"No, I'll do that, you still have to give in the plans remember"offered Assam

" right,I nearly forgot"said Darjeeling and then once again she was racing down the stairs

Scene 10  
"Hmm hmm hmm" pekoe humming as she strolled through the convenience store aisle thinking to herself what to get,  
She picks up two tubs of butter, one's low fat and the other's original  
"Which one to choose, the low fat is more healthier but the original taste better"  
Pekoe stared at the original butter's tub, reading a description saying, 'buy me, it's buttery good'  
Pekoe smiled before saying,"well I butter do what you say", she put down the low fat butter and went over to the counter to pay for it,

"That will be 2,000 yen please" the cashier said to the customer in front of pekoe  
"Do you have a loyalty card"

"Oh yes" The customer slides the card into the reader, "why does it say it's not recognised"

"Because that's for another chain's, we can't except there cards" replied the cashier

"Why not your both convenience stores you should honour each others card" the customer said

"I don't make the rules" said cashier

"Fine!" the customer paid and stormed out

"can I help you miss" the cashier said to pekoe

"just this" she replied and puts the butter on the counter

"everyone get on the ground!" said a deep voice out of nowhere,

a man entered the shop armed with a small knife, he went over to the cashier and started to threaten her

"what are you looking at!" the man said to pekoe who was lying on the ground

he brought his hand up that was armed with the knife and...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
